1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, more specifically to plate fin heat exchangers.
2. Description of Related Art
Plate fin heat exchangers include plates that define flow channels for a first fluid to flow therethrough. A fin layer can be disposed in thermal communication with each plate and allow a second fluid to flow through the fin layer to thereby draw heat from the fins, ultimately cooling the first fluid in the plate. Traditional plate fin heat exchangers require the designer to balance pressure drop with thermal efficiency, the calculus of which changes with changing operational temperatures. However, traditional heat exchangers have no means by which to adjust pressure drop or thermal efficiency responsive to changing operational temperatures.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat exchanger systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.